


This Time With You

by yoongioppa



Series: eso submissions [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Chubby Hajime, Cute, Enstars Shipping Olympics, Fluff, I am god and i make my own rules, M/M, Picnics, and my rule says, anyway tho, chiaki and hajime are boyfriends and in love, eso round 2, i can and Will fight you about this, picnic date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongioppa/pseuds/yoongioppa
Summary: Hajime couldn't be more in love.Prompt fill for ESO Round 2; Prompt 107.[Any ship] Picnic date! There's nothing like enjoying spring and having a picnic in a nice park... what kind of foods are there? Did someone cook for the other? Are they feeding each other? Follow your heart..........





	This Time With You

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a universe after Nazuna graduates. Ra*bits doesn't get as much work, and Eichi takes the opportunity to show Hajime the flavors of the world, and grows fond of feeding Hajime all kinds of food (thus comes Hajime's weight gain). The two are broken up but are on extremely good terms, and Chiaki nvr cares when Hajime talks about Eichi. theyre all cute and i love them.

Hajime followed behind his energetic, taller boyfriend, huffing slightly as they made their way up the small hill, walking toward a tree situated at the top.

“Come now, little blue!” Chiaki calls behind him, walking backwards with a hop in his step, eyes focused on Hajime’s form. “We’re almost at the top!”

“I’m coming, sempai,” Hajime pants, pausing to wipe at his brow with the back of his hand, grabbing his wide brim straw hat and holding it firmly against his head. “I don’t get much exercise in nowadays!” Chiaki laughed with his whole body, bouncing back down to Hajime’s side, scooping him up in his arms. The small, chubby boy yelps, looping one arm around Chiaki’s neck as the other holds the picnic basket closer to his chest.

“The least I can do as a hero is carry my tired boyfriend to the top of this hill!” Chiaki calls, and Hajime, used to the hero-obsessed boy’s antics, simply giggles, pressing his nose against Chiaki’s jaw.

“Ah~,” he sighs dreamily. “My hero! What would I do without my Ryuusei Red?” Hajime watches in amusement as Chiaki’s face reddens, but that face splitting grin never falls off his lips, and though Hajime knows he must be heavy, he carries the blue haired boy to the top of the hill.

“You’ve arrived at your destination!” Chiaki says as he places Hajime gently on the ground, placing his hands on his hips as he gives out a boisterous laugh. “And while some heroes may require payment, this hero asks for none!”

“Is that so?” Hajime asks, placing a finger against his own lips as he pouts. “Not even if I were to offer a kiss as payment?” He watches as Chiaki reddens from the tips of his ears down to the skin hiding under his chest, sputtering over his words as he waves his hands, obviously not thinking it to be very heroic to retract his previous statement, but also _desperately_ wanting a kiss.

“W-Well! If it’s being offered as a gift!” Chiaki shouts, a bit too loudly, before clearing his throat and lowering his voice. “If it’s a gift I’ll simply have to accept it.”

Hajime laughs, a tinkling sound as he rises to his tip toes and curls his hand around Chiaki’s neck, the other dangling next to him, holding the picnic basket. Chiaki bends down, all but forcefully pushing his lips against Hajime’s, but Hajime is quick to guide him into an easier kiss, his right foot almost lifting from the ground as Chiaki pulls him closer to himself. 

_Thank you, Eichi-onii-san,_ Hajime thinking back to all the kisses he had shared with the blonde that helped him learn everything he’d need to know, _because now I get to teach_ **_him_ **.

Hajime begins pulling back, the hand holding the basket moving up to adjust his hat slightly, laughing as Chiaki chases after his lips, slipping his arm between them and pressing a soft finger against the hero’s lips.

“Now, now,” Hajime says through his giggles as Chiaki’s hands knead at his pudgy sides. “We came here to eat!” Chiaki’s brows furrow slightly, lips forming a pout before he realizes that _Hajime_ made all the food today!

“Little blue! You must have worked hard to make all the food!” Chiaki says, instantly separating from Hajime’s side as he grabs the picnic basket, a whirlwind of long limbs and fabric as he whips out the picnic blanket from the small bag he had been carrying. He lays it down flat, tucking the corners into the soft dirt and placing rocks over each of them. Hajime giggles, waiting patiently until Chiaki has finished his ritual and holds his hand out for Hajime to take.

“Why, thank you,” Hajime says, fitting his small hand into Chiaki’s bigger one, stepping onto the blanket carefully, moving to kneel down, hand still clasped in Chiaki’s for balance. “Ah, my hero! You always help me do things~!” Hajime coos. He takes off his hat and places it next to him, opening up the picnic basket and rummaging through it as Chiaki sits down in front of him, reaching to help Hajime put all the containers on the ground before them. Chiaki laughs softly, taking the chopsticks and spoon set that Hajime hands him, settling down comfortably.

“What has my aspiring hero crafted for us to eat on this fine day?” Chaiki asks, a large grin plastered on his face as he watches Hajime’s face flush (and it’s not just from the heat and sun).

“W-well!” Hajime starts, clearing his throat. “If there’s anything Eichi-onii-san taught me, is that a way to a man’s heart is through his stomach!” Chiaki smiles, nodding. 

Tenshouin being Hajime’s ex-boyfriend was not news to Chiaki, especially considering the reason the blue haired boy had caught his eye was because he would always call Tenshouin away from class. Tenshouin took care of Hajime during times Chiaki couldn’t, since their former relationship was that of only an upperclassman to underclassmen. For that, Chiaki was grateful.

“So, if I want to earn your heart, Jime-kun, I need to cook for you?” Chiaki asks, smiling. Hajime stutters, touching his hand against his round face. Chiaki’s grin grew. He also had Tenshouin to thank for Hajime’s current (perfect, amazing, beautiful) weight and size.

“No! Well, yes! Oh, Chii-nii!” Hajime whines, watching with a pout as Chiaki laughs, leaning back against his hands. When he finally quieted down his giggles, Hajime huffed, but Chiaki could see the small hidden smile playing at his lips.

“Ah, don’t be upset, little blue!” Chiaki sing-songed, resting his chin on his palm. “Tell me, what did you cook for us today?”

“Well,” Hajime tried again, pulling out a small box from the basket, handing it to Chiaki with a blushing face. “If I want to earn your heart, I have to cook something you’ve always wanted right?” Chiaki blinks slowly, taking the box from Hajime’s hands, staring down at it as he pops the top off.

A perfectly portioned square of rice, decorated with crisp cooked pieces of thick sliced ham, dry seaweed, and small green onions made the face of his stage persona, Ryuusei Red. Next to it were to perfectly cooked rolls of egg, topped with small ketchup hearts and small thin stirps of seaweed spelling “I love you” shakily, obviously having moved in transit (probably when Chiaki suddenly scooped Hajime into his arms).

“Hajime…” Chiaki breathes, blinking quickly. “O-Oh, my soul.”

“D-do you like it, Chii-nii?” Hajime asks shyly, finger going to press against his lip in worry, pinching and twisting it. “I didn’t know what kind of side dishes you’d like, so I’m sorry if it’s simple! N-next time I’ll-- _Woah!_ ”

Chaiki had put the box beside him carefully, before fully launching himself at Hajime’s form, pushing the younger boy onto his back as their lips found each other. Chiaki kisses passionately, and Hajime, too shocked and feeling too many butterflies in his stomach to help, didn’t guide him into a softer kiss, much more suitable to the fact that they were in public.

When Chiaki finally pulled away, Hajime could hear his heart beat in his ears as his boyfriend slowly helped him sit back up, panting and struggling to catch his breath, wiping his chin from the small trickles of drool.

“Ah,” Hajime mumbled, “how unsavory.”

“I think it’s delicious!” Chiaki called back, words muffled. When Hajime looked up, Chiaki was stuffing his mouth with large hunks of rice and ham, shoveling eggs into his puffed cheeks. Hajime choked back a giggle, before losing it and toppling back down, clutching at his stomach as he laughed with his entire body. “Jime-kun? Is there something on my face?”

Hajime couldn’t be more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> GOD I LOVE CHIAKI AND HAJIME AND I LOVE CHIAHAJI AND I LITERALLY AM STARVED NO ONE SHIPS THIS BUT ME AND MY FRIENDS BUT THATS FINE IM F I NE...
> 
> feel free to shout into the void if you have any problems w my ship... i suffer enough,,, they nvr interact.......  
> feel free to shout at Me if you thought this was cute and want me to tell you more,,,, i am the god of my universe,,, i create my own reality here,,, but u can create urs too..
> 
> comment and kudos are always welcome!  
> find me on twt @kusomatsuboy


End file.
